


I beg you, please Byakuya

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Byakuya adopting Senkuu, Child Senkuu, Dialogue Heavy, Heavy Angst, Inner Dialogue, Loss of Parent(s), light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Byakuya sat in the hospital lobby. The woman he had loved for years was giving birth to his brother's son. If only Yamada was alive to be there for his newborn son.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya & Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	I beg you, please Byakuya

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @NamiBelo on Twitter for letting me use their headcanons about Byakuya.

The hospital was really loud. People were rushing everywhere. Byakuya was in the lobby. He had driven his sister in law to the Hospital so she could give birth safely there.

  
_ “Ahhh geez, it hurts,” _

_ “Don’t worry Mei. the hospital is only a few minutes away,” _

_ “Hurry!” _

_ “I promise you’ll be ok just keep breathing,” _

_ “Call Kaskei and my parents, please. I want him to be here for his grandchild’s birth,” _

_ “Ok ok I will when we get there!” _

_ “T- thanks,” _

Byakuya was still in the lobby waiting for his father and Mei’s parents.

_ “Yes, Kawasaki Saiwai Hospital,” _

_ “Is Mei alright?” _

_ “I’m sure she’ll be fine dad,” _

_ “I’m just worried for her and the kid’s life,” _

_ “Dad-,” _

_ “Son, I can’t bare to lose another family member,” _

_ “I know dad, but the staff are doing their best,” _

_ “I hope so,” _

To tell the truth, Byakuya had no idea if Mei would be ok.

“Yes, Mei is at  _ Kawasaki Saiwai Hospital,” _

_ “We’ll be there as fast as we can but That’s pretty far away,” _

_ “Mei will understand,” _

_ “Byakuya-” _

_ “Yes, Mr. Kobayashi?” _

_ “Please make sure my daughter is ok,” _

The stress was starting to get to Byakuya. He was the only one with Mei right now, and he wasn’t even next to her. He had no idea how she was doing. Besides Byakuya shouldn’t have been the one who drove her here.

_ “Son- I’m so sorry but Yamada-,” _

That had to be the worst day of Byaukya’s life. Losing his brother, Mei losing her husband, and the unborn child losing his father. It all happened so fast. Byakuya had to take a break from college to process what had just happened. A small car accident. The guy behind Yamada didn’t stop on time and hit the near end of Yamada’s car hard. He was pronounced dead in his car. The funeral wasn’t easy either. Mei was so distort overseeing her husband’s picture up there memorial, Mei’s parents took her home early. Seeing the woman Bykuya had loved even since junior high cry like that stung Byakuya’s already wounded heart.

_ “Hey come on Byakuya! We’re going to be late to meet up with Mei,” _

_ “Slow down Yamada!” _

_ “You’re so slow, but I guess you would be slower, younger brother,” _

_ “Aye don’t talk like you’re so much older than me. Last I checked we are only 2 years apart,” _

_ “That’s still a lot of time. I could walk before you were born,” _

_ “Ya ya, anyways who’s this Kobayashi you want to introduce me to?” _

_ “Oh, she is a third-year like me. She’s my homeroom class president, and she’s all nerdy about space like you so I thought I should introduce you two,” _

Yamada had introduced Byakuya to Mei and Byakuya’s heart must have stopped for a second. The three of them quickly became an inseparable group. If one of them was missing it wasn’t the same. Byakuya knew he had a big crush on Mei but kinda just wanted things to stay the same. He never thought Yamada would also feel the same about Mei. The only difference was he actually planned to tell her.

_ “Hey, little bro….,” _ _  
_ _ “What is it, Yamada?” _

_ “I need your help with something,” _

_ “What?” _

_ “... I think I like Mei, and I really want to tell her. Can you help me..?,” _ _  
_ _ Hearing his brother say that. With such emotion too, how could Byakuya say no? _ _  
_ _ “Oh ya I’ll help,” _ _  
_ _ “Thanks!” _

They had come up with a plan. After school, when Mei was done with homeroom duties, Yamada would wait for her outside the school ready to confess. No surprise to Byakuya when Yamada came home later with a wide smile on his face. Mei had accepted his feelings and was going on a date that Saturday. Byakuya sucked up his feelings and congratulated his older brother. In college, they were the perfect long distance couple. Like one’s, you’d see in dramas or Anime. 

And 7 years after college Mei Ishigami was pregnant. 

_ “Byakuya you’re going to be an uncle!” _

Here was the day. Byakuya was going to be an uncle, and his brother should’ve been a father.

“Ishigami, thank you so much for driving our daughter here,” Mei’s parents bowed.

“Oh, it’s no problem,”

  
Mei’s parents raised their heads. “Have you heard anything? Is she ok?”

“I haven’t heard much. All I know is she is having a hard time giving birth and news to be felt alone right now,” Byakuya admitted.

Soon Byakuya’s father also showed up and the four of them were in the lobby waiting. All four nervous out of their minds.

“Mr. Ishgami?” A nurse asked. Both Byakuya and his father looked up. “Oh sorry. Mr. Ishigami Byakuya. Ummm… Mrs. Kobayashi wishes to speak to you,”

_ Me? _

“Sure,” Byakuya got up from his chair and followed the nurse back.

As Byakuya followed the nurse back he tried to stop the fears he had. With each step, it felt like he was walking closer to some kind of horrible fate. The nurse opened the door. Mei was laying on a hospital bed in a hospital gown. Her face was red and her breathing was heavy.

“Byak-,”

“Hey hey, don’t force yourself to speak,”

Byakuya pulled a seat and sat next to Mei. resting on Mei’s chest was a small baby still crying. Mei softly brushed her hand over the baby's head trying to calm it down.

“Senkuu,”

  
“What?

  
“That’s going to be his name. Thousand skies and rock god. Heh- they fit don’t you think?”

Mei’s face was stained with sweat and tear marks on her face. 

“Ya, definitely. Yamada would have loved it,”

“He would. He was always a sucker for such corny names,”

“... Mei why did you only call me in here?”

The room went quiet. Mei’s mouth quivered as she held Senkuu tighter to her chest. The small red baby still crying its eyes out.

“I’m sorry-”

“What for?”

“Byakuya,” Mei started to sob. “I don’t have much time. I need to ask you something and I’m sorry,”

“Mei… we should get your par-,” Byakuya started to get up from his chair.

“No, Byakuya please,” Mei begged.

“Ok, I’ll listen,”

“I- I need you to take care of Senkuu for me,”

“W- what?”

“Senkuu- please Byakiya take care of him,”

“Mei-,”

“I know it’s a lot to ask of you and really I’m truly sorry but you are the only one I trust enough. This baby is my whole world right now Byakuya and I can’t give him away so easily so please-,”

"Mei this is insane,"  Byakuya saw the desperation in Mei's eyes as she held her newborn.  “I- I will Mei,”

“Thank you, Byakuya…”

“Tell Yamada about his son,” Byakuya tried to be strong and hold back his tears.

All Mei had the strength for was nodding before kissing the top of Senkuu’s head.

“Mommy loves you Senkuu,”

Mei’s eyes closed and her body went limp. As if the baby understood he cried even louder. Byakuya took Mei’s hand into his. It was still warm. He was helpless. The woman he loved laid dead on the bed with arm around her baby. Byakuya bowed his head and raised the hand to his forehead.

“I promise, I’ll protect him,”

* * *

Byakuya watches for 16 years, Mei’s and Yamada’s son grow up into a smart young man. One with so much potential. Sometimes he could see Mei’s smile in Senkuu’s smile. From the second Byakuya got custody to Byakuya’s last though, he loved Senkuu as his own son. Even in old age, on the verge of death, looking for platinum in the stream. His friends and lover are long dead. He was the last astronaut alive. The last one with scientific knowledge alive. Night had come and Byakuya fought the cough in his lungs, but Byakuya’s legs betrayed him and he fell into the stream. Too weak to move. Too weak to call for help.

_ I’m glad I collapsed facing forward. I see the reflection in the water surface. _

In the water, one star stood out clearer than the others. The space station-

_ Well, I protected him, Mei. I’ll see you, Yamada Coonie, Shamil, Darya, Yakov, and Lillian soon. _

Byakuya didn’t even bother to stop the tears that flowed.

_ “Hey old man, who were my parents?” _

_ Byakuya looked up from his book. “Your parents huh? They were good friends of mine. Your mother in particular. There was an accident and I adopted you,” _

_ “Oh, I see, Thanks Byakuya,” _

_ “Oh hey Senkuu, your parents loved you a lot,” _

_ “Ku Ku, I’m not one for sentimental crap,” _

_ I couldn't save Mei. I couldn’t save Lillian and the others and I can’t save you Senkuu, but this time- I am not totally helpless. I can still help my son, _

_ Senkuu... _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, everyone.  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
